


Clues

by Amqersand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amqersand/pseuds/Amqersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other senshi's insight on the relationship Rei and Minako share. Spoilers for Acts 46 and 47.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clues

**One: Makoto**

I had always thought it strange that Rei had kept Sailor Venus' identity from us. It was also suspicious how much they saw of each other even when after every meeting they had, Rei would be huffing about something Minako said or did whether it was her stance on the duty we had from our past life or something Minako did to show her up or embarrass her. I'll admit that I probably had a little fan crush on the famous Aino Minako, so maybe there was a little jealousy involved with how much I was keeping tabs on them. In fact the possibility of earning Minako's approval or impressing her probably had just a tiny _tiny_ part in my risking myself for the past life and being so passionate about it. I was really happy that she was so concerned about me after that reckless battle with Jaedite's youma too. I really did believe in the mission though and told her as much, I thought she would approve of my view, now someone finally agreed with her.

Instead what happens is that she smiles then even gives a little laugh. Aino Minako who I've hardly ever seen anything but serious since I've become aware of her identity as Sailor Venus had laughed, something I had only seen her do when we had been on that little game show Rei had arranged. It was puzzling and to be honest, I was a little hurt that she didn't seem to have taken me seriously but next utters.

" _I understand how Mars feels."_

And it was Hino Rei again or just the thought of her that had somehow made Aino Minako, idol and senshi, laugh. Her mood shifts and I think – no I'm pretty sure – she was happy.

...happier, she also brought up Motoki and this is where I, Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto will sign out.

**Two: Ami**

Maybe it was since I was so busy worrying about Usagi that I hadn't noticed how important Minako seemed to be to Rei. In hindsight I find that it is rather obvious that Rei had formed a much closer bond to the senshi's leader than any of us had. Rei and I have had our disagreements but I respect her views even when they are different from my own. She's a very strong person, I know that but she broke down that day... I didn't know why at first...

Rei had finally arrived on the scene. The fight had been getting desperate and no matter how many of Metallia's monsters we eliminated, Jaedite's youma just called up more and more. Jupiter and I were tiring and Moon wasn't fairing so well either, we wouldn't last much longer without Mars to help us. Rei had just stood there though and the expression on her face had been blank, empty, like we and the battle did not exist. Jupiter at that point broke her way through some of the monsters and managed to make her way up to Rei. I could see she was trying to break the miko out of the state she was in and get her to fight. Rei's face seemed to change just before she transformed and there was pain in her voice as she screamed her henshin phrase. There was a burst of fire before Sailor Mars joined the fray. She was fighting furiously, almost recklessly and taking down monster after monster. When she was closer I could hear her repeating over and over, "It can't be. It can't be." And I didn't know what was going on. Once enough of Metallia's monsters were taken care of we grouped together to destroy the main youma... at least that had been the plan I think Jupiter, Moon and I were following. Mars beat us to it though and in a display of firepower and with an expression I don't think I ever want to see from her again she roasted Beryl's minion to death.

After a stunned silence, Usagi had been the one to speak first.

" _Rei-chan?"_

That was when Mars had broken.

" _Mi...na...ko..."_

Her voice had been nothing but a broken sob.

" _MINAKO!"_

I cannot describe how much raw pain was in that scream. I was like Rei was desperately calling for Minako to come back but knew at the same time it was impossible. Even though what had happened had finally dawned on the rest of us I could tell, the only heart beyond repair was Rei's. That's because only Rei... had felt _that_ way for Minako.

**Three: Usagi**

I had always adored Aino Minako, ever since I heard her first single. I like to think I'm her biggest fan. Rei... she didn't care about Aino Minako the idol at all but out of all of us I think she cared for Aino Minako the person the most.

The first time I met Minako in person, Makoto and I had snuck into the hospital she had been staying in after a motor accident. I hadn't noticed anything back then, I was so dense but the second time... Minako had told me on the ferris wheel that she hadn't laughed happily in a long time and now I know why.

Aino Minako is dead. She had left a letter for us, as a precaution in the event that she didn't make it through her operation. She did not make it. We read her letter while listening to the CD she had left us along with it. Somehow while reading the letter and listening to the song I didn't feel the way I usually did. When I listened to Minako's songs before they made me feel like they were written just to cheer me up but to me it just sounds like Minako is speaking to Rei... or at least to her the most.

She mentioned Rei the most in the letter. I think she probably didn't even realize it herself when she wrote it.

" _Why the teary face?"_ Minako's song had asked.

I had looked over at Rei who's tears had caused the ink on the letter to run.

 _Why?_ I had answered silently, _because she loves you of course._

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ff.net


End file.
